Alix Chronicles: Maddy's Story
by Adione Quinn Parkinson
Summary: <html><head></head>this is the story of the Alix club, a group of girls who met on earth, and now are working towards becoming fairies to help save the magic dimension. this is a true story, everyone in this story exists, but its been changed a bit so it sounds like an actual story. this is mainly from my POV, but it may have some others! enjoy!</html>
1. Chapter 1

Alix Chronicles: Maddy's Story

Chapter 1: Betrayal

Adione

Fire. Darkness. Creatures of the night. Screams of fear and agony. That was all I could hear on that fateful night. Mother drags me and my Sister, Feya, to a safe spot, away from the destruction. I see a cave, near the water. It is the best spot to hide from whatever is doing this, its where I hide when I need to think. I point it out to my Mother, but she refuses. "We must stay, if you fall into the water, he might see the splash and come after you. Stay for now, Adione. We are safe for now." She says in her sweet, calming voice. Feya, however, is not comforted by these words,

"You KNOW who is doing this? Who! We must stop them!" Feya says. She is very eager, and wants to know everything. But I don't blame her. This is something I want to know too. This person, whoever he is, is ruining our home, Lalea, and spreading fear everywhere. Children and parents are fleeing into the forest. Not a good idea. Fire goes wild in there. I hope they head for the lake. They should be safe there, it's very far from all this, and the fire cant touch them. And whoever this man is looks like he is only targeting the town.

"Mother, who is it? We must put a stop to this!" Feya insists. Then I see a small child, abandoned, holding a teddy. It is surrounded by wolves, made of Obsidian. I know because of my father. WAIT! Father? No, it can't be. No, now isn't the time. I run, fast as I can, to the poor little child. I hear mother and Feya screaming, telling me to come back. But I keep going. I can't leave this poor little child alone, to these wolves. **SHOOTING PEARLS!** I scream. It hits a few of them, and they turn to me. They walk towards me, growling, then stop, sniff me, then howl and bark. What are they doing? Why aren't they just attacking? They were happy enough with hurting a small child, but not me? Then I see the child. I yell for him to run. He nods and runs away, crying in fear. I remember the wolves, still howling. Now's a chance to escape. I run towards my cave, near the ocean. The waves are crashing against the rock, the water choppy. Its like the water is reflecting the situation. And if I get too far in, I'm going to drown. I enter my cave. The wolves still barking. I go a way I never have before, leaving a trace of water against the walls so I know where to go to get back out. It should be unnoticeable to others, but water seems to glow to me, usually shy, but it shows itself to me, having water related power I guess. I'm also very good at finding pearls. They talk to me, and tell me of their lives and the goings-on of the ocean. They warn me of danger, and when it is best to surf and scuba dive. Now, I hear their cries of fear, and that he is nearing, to be careful. I run now, scared of what may be following me. I hear fast falling footsteps, yelling and heavy breathing. I find a crevice in the wall and quickly dive into it, to see who was following me. I hear their voice now. No, voices. They are those of a female. I recognise them.

"Adione? ADIONE! WHERE ARE YOU!" mother yells. I can see the light she is casting on the walls.

"MUM! FEYA! HERE!" I come out of the crevice, and see them running towards me. We hug, then hear another set of footsteps, heavier than a female. It calls my name, in a familiar voice that I haven't heard in a long time. Father. He left when I turned 3, ten years ago. He would try to make me do awful things to the neighbours, steal, and fight others for no good reason. But I couldn't. Feya, however, could, but refused to. She may have an evil gene in her, but that doesn't make her evil. His metallic voice gets louder, calling my name, telling me to show myself. I look at my Mother, and she shakes her head, signalling for me to be quiet. She leads on, until there is an opening to the ocean. We wait, hoping our Father got lost. But sure enough, we hear his voice. I can hear the pearls again, calling for me to run, to save myself, that he was after me. But why me? What did I do? He never did love me. That's why he left in the first place, Mother the one left to take care of my sister and me, we were all too 'goody-goody' for him, and he just left one day. Why come back now?

"Adione, go. Now." Mother says. I am confused. Why not Feya? She might be older than me, but that doesn't mean anything. She would want to protect her as much as me. Feya looks at me, glancing at the water, gesturing at me to go too. What does she know? Why does everyone seem to only want to protect me? What does everyone know that I don't?

"Adione… NOW! RUN! SWIM! FLY! ANYTHING! JUST GET OUT OF HERE!" mother yells. Bad idea. I hear Oblivion laugh, and he shouts, "**ETERNAL BLAST!**" and a purple orb began flying towards me.

"NO!" mother yells, and pushes me out of the way of the blast. She is hit hard, sent flying into the water.

"MUM! NO! MUM!" I yell. Feya holds my arm, stopping me from jumping into the water to find her. The pearls are crying, saying they can't find her, cant hear her breathing, cant sense a heartbeat. She is gone.

"NO! MUM! IM SO SORRY! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT! IF I HAD JUST RAN LIKE YOU SAID…" I cry hysterically, gasping for breath in between every hundredth tear. Feya insists it isn't my fault, hugging me, patting my back, but I know it is. Then I hear the footsteps again. It is slower. Because he knows we won't run now. Now we know his power. Now he killed our mother.

"So, where is your pretty little mother now? I always knew she was pathetic. That wasn't even a powerful spell." He laughs, as if it's an everyday thing. Killing your wife.

"Your sick, you know that Oblivion? SICK! How DARE you call our mother pathetic! She was more powerful than you will ever be!" Feya says. I'm still bawling my eyes out.

"Hmm… We will soon see about that" Oblivion laughs.

The next few minutes were a blur. Oblivion tells us we are now rightfully his children, and must be under his care. We have no other relatives to look after us, and our father is right here, more than happy, seemingly, to take us back. Why not? Because he's a wife killing, evil, power-hungry wizard? No, that's not a reason! Its law on Lalea that if you loose your guardian, you go to the next best relative. If your relative lives in prison, you go to prison. If your next best relative lives on the other side of the universe, that's where you go. If you're next best relative is an evil wizard who doesn't care about you, who cares? No one. If you have no relatives at all, you are sent to an orphanage. But after the Great War, when the shadow creatures of Aucustillion attacked, so many children were orphaned, the government decided that if you were 16 or older, you were sent off as a foster child to other planets, leaving behind younger siblings if you have them. Feya is 15, we can't be split apart. I'm useless without her. Especially without mum here either. So we have no choice.

He takes us to the edge of the forest, and tells us, if we do not do as he says, exactly what he says, he will send us off in separate ways, as foster children. I look at Feya. Do we have a choice?

"Fine. But whatever you make us do; we wont do out of enjoyment, like you. We do it out of love for each other and a will to stay together. And because you're forcing us." I say. I'm already fed up with my father. I don't want to do what he says. Because I know exactly what it is going to be. Evil.

"Good. Now, go into the cave and sleep. You'll have a busy day tomorrow." Feya and me start toward the cave, our father watching our backs with a sly grin. I don't know what he wants with us, but I don't like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New Look at Life

We wake up early, hoping our Father was still sleeping. We sneak out to the cave opening, where our Mother was blasted into the water.

"So, I keep watch while you look for mum. Am I right?" Feya asks me. I nod, looking down into the water. It is crystal clear, stiller than I have ever seen it. I can see right down to the seabed. The pearls tell me its hopeless, they can't sense anything, but I ignore it. She must be down there; she can't just leave us with this evil man. And I need to find her, wherever she is. I dive down, and search around me. I ask every pearl within 200 metres of where the cave is if they've seen my mum, but they all say no. Every night, after doing Oblivions deeds for him, I sneak to the water and search, for three whole weeks. But no sign of her. I begin to lose hope, and the reality hits me. She IS gone. I can stop looking. That night, when I come to that conclusion, I arrive home, wet and cold. I would usually be more careful, but tonight, I just don't care.

"And WHERE have you been Adione? Taking a dip?" Father asks.

"Yep. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to warm up. Not that you care, but I'm cold." I walk past him, glaring. This was all his fault. If he hadn't shown up that night, mother would still be here, I could do what I want freely, and I could live happily. But now, what do I have to live for? I go to my now bare room. Before, it had pictures of my family, shells from the ocean, a black pearl, one of my favourite from my collection, that was as big as a golf ball, a poster of my favourite singer, Martin Overa, my fish tank, and my bed. Now, only my bed remains. Oblivion moved them all out, except the pictures and the pearl, I hid them in a secret compartment in my wall. I take them out, and see me, Feya and mum, happy faces smiling up at me. I smile sadly at my mothers face.

"Don't worry, I'll find you some day." I lie in bed, holding the precious mother-of-pearl in my hand, when I make a decision. I'm going to disobey Oblivion. I go to Feya's room, and knock.

"What! I'm busy!" she yells. Ever since the mum incident, she has been acting really strange. Like she doesn't care anymore.

"Um… Feya? It's me, Adione…" I start.

"UGH. Come in already." I come in and shut the door quietly. Feya is practising magic, reading from an old book. One that Oblivion gave us. I refused to use it. He didn't seem to mind. Feya wont stop using it. She seems to enjoy using the evil that comes from it. She created an orb of black and sounds, like thoughts, came from it. I could sense dark magic being used. Another of that books spells.

"I can take all of a persons memories, and store them in here! I've never felt so… ALIVE! I love it. All this power… Mother never let us do this stuff. She was holding us back, Adione, Oblivion is right; he knows the way to greatness. With power and cunning, we could take over!" she laughs. What is this book doing to her? Its like its brainwashing her, actually turning her evil.

"But Feya, you know I don't want to be evil, it's wrong and you know it! Look, I have an idea, if we just disobey Oblivion, maybe we could be sent somewhere together, away from him! Look what he is doing to you, Feya! You don't know what damage you could cause if you use Dark Magic. Just think, what would mother say now? Seeing you use this book, it's controlling you. You need to stop, we need to get out of here!" I snatch the book, and throw it out the window.

"Why did you do that? You'll pay for your insolence!" Feya screams, and begins conjuring a dark orb.

"Feya? WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THINK ABOUT THIS! ITS ME, ADIONE! THAT BOOKS TURNING YOU EVIL! DON'T YOU SEE IT?" I yell, but her eyes go glazy and a manic note in her voice.

"No, don't YOU see? This is what our lives should be! Spreading darkness! Let the dark take you, it's the right path! If you were really my sister, you would come with me." I shake my head, and jump out the window before her spell could hurt me. I run, faster and faster, to the cliff, where the water sprays up into my face, and the wind blows, and where that cave is. This is where all the special pearls hide, that I talk to and tell my deepest secrets. Even my mother and Feya don't know most of the things I tell these pearls. I am about to dive in, when I think. I left Feya behind. Even if she tried to hurt me, I should go back. She needs my help, we need to be together. I sprint back home, and get to the front door, where I'm greeted by Oblivion.

"So where are you running off to now? Another swim in the Ocean? I thought you said you were cold? Surely you want to rest?" I stare into his face, a burn mark on the right side. He has a mask, black and made of Obsidian, covering his glowing red eyes. His sceptre made of willow with a gem of pure crystallised obsidian, glowing with a golden aura. Mother's aura. He stole her powers, and contains them in his sceptre.

"Mother… you took her powers! WHAT SORT OF MONSTER ARE YOU? IF SHE SURVIVED, HOW COULD SHE SAVE HERSELF? ARE YOU THAT EVIL THAT YOU DON'T CARE IF SHE DIED!" I scream at him, and people come out of their houses to see the commotion outside.

"SHUT UP LITTLE GIRL!" and he grabbed me by the shirt, and drags me inside.

"How DARE you embarrass me in front of the whole town! YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR IGNORANCE!" he creates a large purple orb, similar to the one that killed mum, and fires. **OCEAN WALL!** A wall comes up, protecting me. But it breaks, wetting the floor of our home. I slam into the wall, just as Oblivion starts to conjure a pack of Obsidian Wolves. Like the ones that tried to attack the boy that night. I groan. My head hurts. I hear Feya run down the stairs, and gasp.

"Father, what are you doing? Why hurt her?" she asks. Its almost as if she is just asking, and when she gets the answer, she'll shrug her shoulders and walk back upstairs, and leave me to meet my destiny. I really don't like the new Feya.

"Disobeying me, embarrassing me, and being a little goody-goody! You got all your mothers genes, Adione. And like your mother, you must be dealt with." The wolves come forward, licking their lips as if I were a 5 star meal. Order up, one innocent, useless Fairy!

**CRUSHING TSUNAMI! **A huge wave comes crashing towards the wolves, hitting them hard. They disintegrate in the water.

"Not so tough now, hey Dad? Now leave, or you'll get a face-full of my power." He stares at me, his red eyes glowering at me. I knew he hated me. He never did love me. And he never will.

"I think you will find you are the one leaving!" he grabs my arm, and places his hand on my back. I feel all my energy drain, and I slump to the ground. He picks me up with a purple orb, and carries me in front of him, as he walked out the door, Feya following, unable to say a word. I have no energy to move, no energy to scream for help. Almost no energy to breath. I limit my gulps of air, like I do when I am swimming. I feel that we have travelled for hours. Where are we going? Where is this man taking us? Or me, to be exact. I manage to move my head so I can see outside the bubble. We have gone out into the forest, but this is a part I haven't ever seen before. The trees are dark, black willows, with branches that reach out like grabbing hands, and seem to have faces. There is only dead grass on the ground, and no light from the moon shining through. There was no sound of the ocean, just of owls hooting, the odd wolf howl, and a few rustling of trees, even though there was no wind to move them. I see Feya, looking half scared for me, half not caring, glaring at me for disobeying father, and half amazed at what surrounds her. I, however, hate it. It's so dark and gloomy. I feel down just looking at it. Just being in the presence of all this darkness makes me feel depresses. I can't seem to stand it, the darkness closes in on me, and I faint.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Decision

Feya

I'm walking along after my father, and watching Adione, faint and seemingly lifeless. This forest is so dark, with dark trees, dead grass, nocturnal creatures making soothing sounds. I honestly love it, I find it peaceful, a place that I would love to hide and think about everything. Sort of like Adione's cave by the ocean, where she can hear the pearls. I can feel the secrets of this forest, the dark creatures roaming within telling me their past, everything about dark power, about the knowledge of the dark. I listen, and then almost run into a tree, which I still would have ran into, if an owl didn't fly in front of me and warn me. Owls, Adione's favourite animal. Mine has always been wolves, but I hate snakes. Those slimy little creepy things, with venom, and they're all slithery and hissy and… YUCK! I just can't stand them. We continue to walk, past more trees and thorny bushes, and more noises from animals of the night, until we reach a temple, made of the familiar substance, Obsidian. I look at Adione, wondering what Father will be doing to her. She may be a little goody two-shoes, but she might not deserve what Oblivion is about to do to her. But a light punishment to show her who is boss, that I wouldn't mind. She would deserve it, for whatever she did to embarrass father. She should know by now, after three weeks, that he owns us now, and he is the one showing us the right way. I just can't believe how much mother was holding us both back. I wish Adione would realise that she has, and follow Oblivion. If not, the punishments could be severe. That is, if this punishment isn't already severe. We step into the temple, and flames appear out of nowhere, a dim, eerie light cast on the dark walls, our sillouettes moving with the flame, quavering on the floor. Then I see this huge snake, about two meters long, made of Obsidian, slithering towards father, tongue flickering in and out, slits for eyes, no nose.

"AHH! SNAKE! GET IT AWAY!" I scream, sounding like a girly-girl. Look, most girls hate snakes because they're slimy and gross, which they are, but I hate them because when I was 6, a snake about this one's size, strangled me. Ever since, I have had the worst fear of snakes EVER. And now, I'm freaking out, jumping up and down, screaming, trying to find something to stand on, out of its reach. I'm hyper-ventilating, my breathing quick and short, not enough to send oxygen through my body. I feel dizzy, as if being choked. Then I see Oblivion pick the hideous beast up, and wrap it around his shoulders.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind me having Phantom, he's my most loyal creation. Don't worry, he wont bite. Unless your not loyal to me…" I see the snake trying to penetrate the bubble to get to Adione. Not loyal, I get it. Well, I'm safe then. Now I think about it, my reaction to Phantom was probably a little over the top. I should have walked away slowly, or even running wouldn't have hurt. Screaming agitates snakes, and that's the very last thing I want happening. We walk on into the heart of the temple, where more magical fires light, with a purple tinge. Fathers favourite colour, besides black of course. But not a girly bright vibrant purple, a dark, menacing purple. They pop up in a circle, a ring. In the middle is like a giant pole like thing, reaching out past the roof, which is open up so you can see the night sky. It has inscriptions on it, hieroglyphics if I'm right. If only Adione was awake so she could read them, she knows how to read them easy. But I do see one part, it's like a story. A dark warlock, and a young fairy. He sets his staff on the ground, and a light, a magical light, shines from it. The girl is caged, and the power of the strike goes into the cage, then into the pole, and she disappears. Oh no, I understand what he is doing now. He is going to send her away somewhere, as a foster. No, wait, there is more underneath. The girl is in a wormhole-looking thing, and seems to be floating. Then there is a scene where she seems to be in the arms of a mother, as a baby. Oh no. Oblivion is going to use a time spell, not just foster her! She'll never know who she is as a magical being, that she is a fairy, she may be reborn as a totally different fairy, to a different fairy family. She won't remember mother, me or even father. She wont know how to use her powers, she will only know her new life, unless she somehow stumbles apon her true story, her past life. I will be alone with father, which I don't mind too much. But no Adione, I don't know how life would be without her. She seems to be the only thing that keeps me partly, well, not evil. And I don't even know if I do want to be evil. There is just so much happening in my head now; I think it is going to explode! What should I do? I want to stay here on Lalea, and learn more from Oblivion, from Father. He is the one who holds the secret of greatness, how to have eternal power, and be above all. But I don't want to loose my sister, my dearest friend, who I can tell almost anything. She will always listen, no matter if it is about mother, or school, or even her. She doesn't ever seem to mind, she just listens and never tells anyone. She is always so optimistic, always smiling, to my distaste, and always puts herself before others. For three weeks, she has been looking for mum, and I gave up after the first attempt. But it is harder for her to let go, being younger, just thirteen and lost her mother, who she was extremely close with. It would be like me losing my powers, without them I'm useless, and Adione without either me or mother with her is pretty useless. And that's how she has been for the past three weeks, alone. Useless. I can't believe I left her by herself to mourn. I can't believe how selfish I've been. But I must be loyal to Oblivion; I want to be, to learn all there is to learn, it's in my veins, in my power, Dark Knowledge. I need knowledge; I seem to have an undying thirst for it. Now, I'm just worried for Adione, I need to save her.

"So, what do you think, daughter? Comforting? Do you feel the dark power radiating from the Lament?" Lament, which must be the giant pole. I do feel the dark power that seems to seep off the pole, and I embrace it, I feel energised.

"I do father. May I ask, what exactly is happening? What are you intending to do to Adione?" I need to make sure. Maybe he just has a form of torture in mind that can also be used with the Lament. There sure seems to be a lot of explaining in those hieroglyphs.

"I said three weeks ago, when I took both of you into my care, that disobeying me would result in fostering you. But as you have done nothing but show your undying loyalty to me, and Adione practically the opposite, I decided that I would send just her. I was planning on it about a week ago, but then, tonight, when she embarrassed me in front of the whole town… she must pay for her stupidity and ignorance of how great my power is. So I decided a greater course of action was necessary. I will be sending her through time, to Australia on Earth. There, she will no longer remember her power, or that she is even magical. She will live a human life, and we can live together, spreading darkness and learning how to control others. You seem to excel at this, Feya, and I want you to continue. You understand?" I search my brain for an answer. She does seem to deserve what is coming, but I don't want to lose her. But I also want to learn to spread darkness. What do I choose? The different paths I could take are many. I could run from this on my own. I could challenge Oblivion to a fight, winner gets their way, or I could go with her, and guide her in her new life.

"I can't let you do that father. She may have done these things, but she is my sister. I must show my undying loyalty to her too, like she has to me." I hear a stirring, and see Adione has awoken. She heard my words, and although confused, took what I said as a general comment, something I guess I haven't said in a while, and smiled. Oh, that smile, it is just so contagious, and even though now is probably the worst time to smile, I smile back at her.

"Feya? I thought you were better than this! Better than falling for these weaklings 'love'! I thought you were stronger! Smarter! More evil than that! You have failed me, but I will not acknowledge you even saying that, if you take it back, and allow me to do this. Come to my side, my daughter. The right side." I see Adione look at me, confused and afraid. She has no idea what she is about to go through.

"I'm sorry, but it's not happening. You can still send her, but I'm going too." Adione seems to be thinking hard, about what might be happening. Then it dawns on her. She looks at me, a thankful expression on her face. I smile back, sadly.

"Fine, daughter, but under one condition. If you are to go with your little sister, you will be put under a curse. You will be as evil as I would want you to be, and you will be a part of her, possessing her. You will be able to take control of her mind, her actions, everything. But you will remember everything. Now, it is time."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Awakening

Adione

What's happening? I can just hear Oblivion and Feya talking about sending me away, that's as much as I know, but where? For how long? Am I being fostered? I listen as hard as I can, turning my head ever so slightly so I am at the best angle to hear the voices behind me. It takes a lot of effort to even do that. I feel so weak. Oblivion is saying to Feya that if she is to go with me, she will be put under a curse, a curse that will make her evil. She will possess my body, and have control over my thoughts and actions, but will still remember who she is. Feya is coming with me? What does she know now? Why does it always seem that everyone else but me knows what fate I am about to walk into? And how come everyone interferes and saves me? I am more than capable of taking care of myself. Not that anyone else seems to think that. And why will she remember who she is, and not me? I have never heard of people losing their memories when being fostered, they're just sent off, because they don't have anybody to look after them and protect them, to teach them and to make them feel loved. I still feel so weak, especially in the presence of this monstrosity, a giant castle, made of Obsidian. What a surprise that is! I listen again, Oblivions metallic tone seems to bounce off the walls, echoing like he is shouting everything down into a valley, and it all bounces back. Feya, although acting tough, sounds afraid, for my and her own safety. Where are we being sent? Actually, where am I being sent, with Feya possessing me. That's really what's happening. But none of this seems to make sense, why send me away? Then I see a figure swoop at the dark purple bubble I am encased in, trying to break it. I try to move, to scream, but I still don't have the energy. I look and see it is a snake, made entirely of, yes, you guessed it. OBSIDIAN! I'm honestly getting sick of the stuff. Around every corner, there is Obsidian. At least, since dad arrived and ruined my life forever. Now it seems he is about to ruin it even more. Not just for me, but for Feya too, who hasn't done anything to him, she is just doing it to be nice, to help me. I keep listening to the conversation, then I see a glowing black light surround Feya, and her eyes seem to go glazy again, like when she attacked me earlier. Her hands have an emerald green glow, like her usual signature colour, but so dark you could almost mistake it for being black. She laughs manically, and the book, the one that taught her all this evil, appears in front of her, Oblivion conjured it in front of her.

"Here, you will need this. So you can spread darkness. Use it wisely" I look over at this giant pole that stands in the middle of the room. A glowing seems to come from it, and a new part is etched into the stone. Don't even ask what sort of stone it is, you already know. I see like a part out of a ripped story book, with no beginning and no end. A girl in a magic bubble, a man of pure evil, and another older girl, surrounded by an evil aura. Underneath is hieroglyphics, that read 'the becursed one is under a spell so strong that with sheer force, it cannot be broken. Only the two strongest elements, love and hope, will break it, and free the becursed once more.' I understand what it means, but I have loved her for so long, how come the spell isn't already broken? I don't have the energy to think, it hurts my brain even to take all of this in, so I just listen. Oblivion is coming towards me. Uh oh, what do I do? Act dead? Or at least, act like I'm still out cold. Or let him know I am awake? He'll find out soon enough.

"Ah, awake I see my daughter? Well, you're going on a little field trip with your sister! I hope you enjoy it, because we wont see each other in a very long time. Maybe not ever. You wont even be able to tell me all about it! But isn't that what you wanted, to get away from here, from me? Because you cannot stand the power and greatness I have been trying to bestow apon you?" he laughs.

"You-l-l-l never get away w-w-with this!" I say, my voice faint and quivering. It's amazing how much energy it takes to say a few words!

"Oh, but I already have, Adione! There is NOTHING, NOTHING AT ALL that you can do to stop this. Now, I hope your ready for your trip! Its going to be the ride of your life!" he pops the bubble, and I fall to the ground. "OUCH! Did you notice i-I can st-t-ill feel stuff? I am h-h-human!" I stutter. My energy seems to be coming back, the more I use it. But seriously, that hurt. I hit my head when I fell, and now I feel really dizzy. Does this man even care if he tortures others? I see that hideous snake, lunging for me from my Fathes shoulder, but Oblivion holds it back. He wants to finish this job, this is the one that must be finished himself.

"Oh well, SUCK IT UP FAIRY!" yeah, I didn't think he cared. He levitates me into a cage. Honestly, Obsidian again! Why is this guy so obsessed with it? Its a stone, comes from a volcano, is created when lava is cooled extremely quickly. I don't see how it's special! What about gold and diamonds, sandstone and basalt? There are so many stones, that can look scary and evil, and its not like everything has to be strictly Obsidian. I guess his power being the Eternal Obsidian does make it hard to choose anything else. But I'm honestly getting tired of the colour scheme here. Dark colours, blacks and deep purples and menacing greens, what happened to the bright yellows, the calming blues, the sea greens, even the pretty pinks and bold oranges? Where are those colours in this picture? Are they just completely neglected and go unnoticed? Make way! The dark colours are in! This guy seems to be just running the place. And I have no power to stop him.

"So, who's gong to have a face-full of power now? You now can see that my power is the greatest, the one that people bow before, as I am Oblivion, Dark Wizard of the Eternal Obsidian, spreader of Despair, and creator of Darkness! All who challenge me shall feel my wrath!" he laughs, manic and metallic. Feya joins him, sounding just as crazy, but stops short when father gives her a fearsome look.

"Feya! You just stole the moment! New rule, I am the ONLY ONE who does the evil laugh, unless you're the one that did the evil! And I am allowed to crash your moment, because I am your father. Understood?"

"Yes father, anything for you! But I don't believe I will be here long enough for that to be too much of an issue, if I may say so, master." Feya says. I cant stand the evil Feya, it's not her, it's not right.

"Hmm, I agree, there isn't much time left, we really must go on. But if we meet again, I want you to remember that rule, so you don't make the same mistake. Understand me Feya?" Feya nods, slowly as if in a trance. Which, I guess, she is in. "Good, now on with the time spell!" WHAT! Time spell! I'm being sent back in time? Where? When? The dawn of time, the time when the Forevermore Witches ruled the magical dimension? I just thought I was being fostered! Now I understand! When I am sent through time, I wont remember anything, and that's why Feya wants to come, so she can tell me when I get to wherever I'm going! But now she is evil… what if she never wants to tell me? And I never find out? What if I am reborn as a totally different person, who can't do magic? Or has different powers? Or what if I am born evil? There are so many possibilities running through my head, I hardly hear Oblivion chanting the spell, 'Oh, Gates of Time, see my power, and deem me worthy of sending this little brat, Adione, back through time, to Australia, on Earth. There she will be reborn as a human, and live amongst them, unknowing of her past life. Let this sister of hers, Feya, be sent also, but with her memories, and as the same age as she already is. Let her possess Adione's body, and have the power to control her, wether it be her thoughts, actions, words or her powers. Let Adione be prone to Feya's doings, and allow her to use her powers, if she happens to stumble apon them. If she does, she must work towards becoming the fully-fledged fairy she is now. But until that time, hide her power, and if that time never comes, never release this power.' Earth? Here on Lalea, we hear stories about the long lost earth fairies, which ceased to exist after non-magical beings, called humans, stopped believing in them. We are told that if we ever find ourselves on Earth, to beware. Our powers can become weaker there, because of the lack of belief there is. In my case, I wont know anything about being a fairy in the first place, as well as my power being locked up somewhere. How much worse can my situation get? Without even having my power, it will just keep getting weaker over time. What if, after a few years, it just fades away? I don't want that to happen, I cannot let that happen. Oblivion keeps repeating the chant, as the giant pole glows, a menacing purple. Again, colour scheme! I thought brighter colours would have made it more impressive. But when the glowing reaches the top of the pole, I feel the energy from it enter the cage, and hitting me full blast. I feel darkness rush through me, as if a ghost had just waled through me. I see the energy has also been directed to Feya, who seems to embrace the darkness, and her spirit seems to fly into me. I feel her soul, the pure evil, enter me. It feels odd, having another person inside of you. I wonder if I will notice when I get to Earth. And I wonder, what if there are other fairies on earth, which, like me, were sent off, and never told of their amazing abilities? I hope, I pray, that Feya will be able to overcome this curse, and tell me who I am when I arrive on Earth. My vision leaves me, and I feel my body floating away, into space. The last thing I remember is that I am Adione, Fairy of the Shy Ocean pearls. And I need to remember that, or I could be in danger. But the thought leaves me as I float on through space, and the world around me goes silent.


End file.
